Back to the Way Things Were
by Karrot Juice
Summary: Sasuke's back and trying to adapt to Kohona reaction of his return. In his loneliness Sasuke starts talking to Sakura about the past and shocking news comes to Sakura about what really happen at that bench at the time when Team 7 was just formed. NaruSaku Oneshot


Hey guys it's Karrot Juice,

Just want to let you know this is my first story!

It's just a short little _**Narusaku**_ Spat nothing special.

Eeeeee! So excited!

If you like it great! If you don't like it Sorry I'll do better and Review I need advice I Suck butt.

HEELLPP MMEEEEEE!

-KT out

PS Don't own Naruto

BACK TO THE WAY THINGS WERE

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the still figure seated on the bench.

He kept his gaze still, hands shoved into pockets, not paying any attention to her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, trying to maintain grip on her groceries from the sweat forming on her palms. But something about him made her nervous. He will never be the same since he came back. His dark aura seemed to have gotten darker, and his gaze drove people away in fear. Even Sakura was slightly scared, she tried not to show it, but she would always watch him cautiously.

"Why are you here?" She asked, waiting for any response.

His eyes met hers in a menacing glare.

She hesitated, and then looking back firmly with more confidence asked,

"Are you going to answer me?"

Now frustrated, she started to turn and walk away.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Sakura," his head turned in her direction.

She faced him, surprised. This was the first time he talk to her in weeks.

"Sit down" he demanded.

His tone wasn't rough, like it usually was, it sounded more tired or worn out.

She would have dropped whatever she was holding and scurried to the bench, but instead she hesitantly moved towards the bench, gently sat down and plopped the groceries by her feet. Her green eyes turned toward the raven-haired boy.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

After a brief pause he answered.

"Where is Naruto?" he asked sternly, his dark eyes remain blank staring ahead of them.

"Eh?" she blurted, she was taken aback by his question.

"Naruto? Most likely at the training fields." She wondered questioning herself. Then her attention was pulled back into her conversation.

"Why?"

"Tch, no reason" he replied, casually putting his hands behind his head.

Sakura's memories resurfaced; Her sadness of Sasuke's final words before leaving Konoha and her embarrassment of him complementing her forehead and almost, first kiss.

She started to blush, and anger filled mind.

"Don't you think you can take advantage of me again!" she yelled angrily, the words can out before she could think.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion as she ranted on about how she is not the same person, and will not fall easily into his flirtatious words.

After several long minutes of her rampage.

Sasuke gave up trying to make sense of it all and returned to his casual position and tried to ignore her, regretting thinking his could make some descent conversation with Sakura.

All out of breath, but still had a dangerous look on her face; Sakura glared more ugly things to say to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he grumbled, finally having a say in the matter.

Her heavy breathing stopped, and her glared deepened how **could he** forget something so precious to her childhood. A thought came to her head, it was small and she quickly pushed it aside.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember?" she growled.

"I don't want to contribute to your fantasies." He mutter, annoyed at her for accusing him of this.

She turned a bright, red. Her small, little thought grew bigger, but once again she quickly pushed it down.

"It wasn't a fantasy!" she roared her eyes piercing darts into him.

"It didn't happen" he grumbled, looking away.

Doubt began to form in her; maybe he was drugged, or dared to do it, or maybe she experience some type of genjutsu, or maybe it was her, maybe she was drugged.

All these thoughts swarmed her mind; was it a dream?

The small thought doubled in size.

"B-but you," she paused, trying to find the right words.

"Maybe it wasn't me." He muttered, his eyes shut, and he seemed more relaxed now she stopped yelling.

The words hitting her hard the small little thought inflated and exploded in her mind. It was more painful hearing it from him.

"T-then who?" she asked, words still trembling at her mouth. As reality formed a huge lump in her throat that made it painful to swallow.

Sasuke, had a small playful frown as he thought through who would do that.

It wasn't long for him to say-

"Naruto"

Sakura froze, unable to move; her body twitched unnaturally, and started to fall over. Her mouth was wide opened, it froze and twitch along with the rest of her body.

A small "eh" escaped, as gravity drew her body closer to falling off the bench.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder steading her back upright.

"You ok Sakura-chan?" a mumbled voice came out.

Sakura looked up at his whiskered features and blonde spikey hair.

Naruto still held her shoulder and gave her a curious look.

"EEHHH!" she yelped at the sight of him, still somewhat frozen.

Sasuke looked over at him unfazed.

"Oi teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled accusingly.

"Tsh, I didn't do anything we were just talking." Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms.

Sakura stared at Naruto, her face a bright, red of what she just realized. She almost let **Naruto** kiss her. Then all sorts of excuses flew in; well I thought it was Sasuke so it doesn't count, half the time I might have been daydreaming so I wasn't paying attention, if I knew it was Naruto then I wouldn't have kissed him, I was too distracted, he used Sasuke on me!

He gave her a smile.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

She started to melt. She felt all warm and fuzzy, and she smiled back, her face still tomato-colored.

Naruto released her shoulder and looked down at her groceries.

He shuffled through them and pulled out a milk carton.

"You know Sakura-chan, you should get these home or your milk will spoil. Believe me; you don't want to drink this if it spoils. Around the time I graduated from the academy, I accidently drank spoiled milk, for hours my stomach hurt and I was constantly running to the bathroom." He said scratching his cheek, chuckling.

Sakura blankly stared at Naruto, when she remembered what happened; they were about to kiss until he ran off suddenly, thinking he was just shy, she let it go.

He was running to the bathroom.

She felt her head fall limp down, she sighed. Giving into the truth no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Maybe it wouldn't have been a bad thing if Naruto kissed her.

She froze once again, of course it would be bad if he kissed!

It was NARUTO!

As Sakura continued to internally battle with herself, she didn't realize what Naruto was doing.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you don't look so good I'll walk you home." Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Oh and I'll take these." With the other hand he grabbed her groceries .

"See you later Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sakura down the path.

Sasuke "hmph" in response, trying to appear annoyed.

As Naruto and Sakura walk further down the path he gave a small smile at his two silly comrades.

Sakura finally register what was going on she saw Naruto's back a he dragged her to her home and holding her groceries.

And he was holding her hand.

The End

Soo whacha think?

Let me know Review!

-KT out


End file.
